Together Forever Or Die Trying
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will occur where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.
1. Surprises and Secrets

**Power Rangers Samurai**

**Jayden/Antonio**

**Title: Together Forever or Die Trying**

**Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.**

**Author's Note: Lauren will come into play in this story.**

**WARNING SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS!**

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Chapter 1: Surprises and Secrets

Jayden's Pov

From the moment that I had proposed we had started to plan our wedding. Everyone was pitching in with ideas and getting things all prepared. Mia wanted to cater the affair but we managed to convince her because we told her we wanted her to be able to enjoy the ceremony instead of working the whole time, so we told her that she could pick the food and order our wedding cake as long as it was okay with us and that made her happy again. Emily said she would take care of the decorations as long as we picked the venue. We decided to do it at a private ceremony at the spot where we were reunited after Antonio's first fight with a Nighlok. We trusted Emily to do the decorations on her, we knew that she would do an amazing job and that made her really happy. She became even more excited about the wedding when Antonio asked if she would give him away since he wasn't inviting any of his family.

We had decided against a bachelor party which upset Mike since we wanted to plan it but Antonio made it better by asking Mike to be his best man. That was the perfect time for me to ask Kevin to be mine. They were both happy to do it. With all that there was only a few things left for us to do: our vows, find someone to give me away, pick someone to do the ceremony and pick the music for the reception.

For the music we decided to get a dj so that we wouldn't have to dance to a cover band and so that Mike could show off some of his dance moves. As for who was going to marry us we asked Ji and he gladly accepted, proud to be able to do this for the young man who has been like a son to him. Antonio and I had decided to write our own vows but it was harder than I thought, I wanted to say something that I've never told him before but at the same time I wanted to show all the love that I have shown him before. And for the last detail I knew who I wanted to give me away but telling Antonio and the others wasn't going to be easy because showing them will reveal something I've been keeping for a long time. In fact that's what we were talking about right now.

"Come on Jayden just tell us!" Antonio exclaimed. He had been really excited every since I proposed and refused to leave my side most of the time and I wasn't complaining.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise" I told him.

"Come on Jayden you've been hiding it for awhile now. Just tell us" Mike said.

"It's me" We all looked toward the gate to see a blonde girl who was only a few years older than us walk in with red luggage.

"Lauren" I ran over to her and brought her into a big hug. I then look her suitcase and walked her over to the others.

"Lauren this is Kevin, Mike, Mia and Emily" They all smiled and said hi. I then brought her over to Antonio.

"And Lauren this is my fiance Antonio" He shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Antonio, Jayden has told me a lot about you" she said to him.

"It's nice to meet you too and I wish I could say the same but I don't know who you are" he told her and he was right. I hadn't told anyone about Lauren.

"Right, everyone this is Lauren, my big sister"

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Antonio's Pov

_I can't believe he has a sister and didn't tell me _I thought as Jayden led Lauren and the rest of us inside to talk about what was going on. Jayden has never kept anything like this from me before. I wanted to be mad at him but I knew that he wouldn't keep something like this from everyone if he didn't have a good reason, if I was meant to know sooner he would have told me.

So together we all sat down and instead of Jayden explaining what was going on Mentor began to tell the tale.

"Back when your parents were fighting the Nighlok Jayden's father had decided that it was best to send Lauren away where she would be protected and be able to master the symbol power that would put away Master Xandred for good. Jayden was to train to become the Red Ranger until such time that Lauren would take over and do what she's been working her whole life for"

"Is that time now?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Antonio?" Kevin wondered.

"Are you stepping in as the Red Ranger because Jayden and I are getting married?" I demanded to know. I was worried that because of me Jayden would lose the only thing that he has done with his life.

"No Antonio, I am not here to replace Jaydena and I have no desire to. When the time comes I will have to join you so that I can use the Sealing Symbol to get rid of Master Xandred for good but Jayden is your leader. He has fought hard with you since the start and I wouldn't want you to have split loyalties at the most crucial moment in your battle against the Nighlok" I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding, things weren't going to change. But Lauren wasn't done, she had a warning for us.

"Everyone it is important that no one knows I'm here. For the safety of myself and the world. I was hidden so the Nighlok wouldn't find out that Jayden wasn't the true Red Ranger"

"Thank you Lauren. I'm happy that you're going to be my sister in law" I walked over and hugged her, also kissing her cheek. She hugged back and kissed my cheek laughing a little.

"You just got here Lauren and already you're trying to steal my fiance" Jayden teased. I walked over and kissed him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't worry mi amor you're the only guy for me. Now I believe we have a wedding rehearsal to get to"

"Yes we do Antonio. Lets go guys!"

We all ran out so we could get ready for the most wonderful day of my life. If only I knew what was going to happen next.


	2. Interrupted

**Power Rangers Samurai**

**Jayden/Antonio**

**Title: Together Forever or Die Trying**

**Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.**

**WARNING SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS!**

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Chapter 2: Interrupted

Wedding Day: The Shiba House

Jayden's Pov

I am standing infront of a mirror Emily placed in my room trying to adjust my tie but I just couldn't get it to go straight my hands were shaking too much because I had never been more nervous in my life. Doing this was scarier than facing any Nighlok.

"You need some help Jayden?" a voice said. I turned around and saw Lauren standing there ready and beautiful. She was wearing a long red dress that matched my tie and her hair was flowing down in ringlets. I was too speachless to answer so instead I nodded and she walked over and fixed my tie.

"Thank you" I told her.

"So are you nervous?" she asked me.

"I'll put it this way: I think I'd be less afraid facing Master Xandred"

"Jayden it's only natural to be nervous on your wedding day but you will get through this. You and Antonio love each other and have gone through worse and survived"

"I know. I'm just wondering what Dad would have thought of all this" I confessed. That was the only thing that truly worried me. I wanted my father to approve of Antonio and the choices I've made even though he wasn't here.

"Did Father ever meet Antonio when you guys were little?"

"Once"

"And what he did say about him?"

"He told me that I found my balance and that he knew that we would be good friends and never leave each other" It all came back to me, my Dad had approved of Antonio, no my Dad does approve of Antonio. I didn't see it until now, until Lauren came back into my life. I turned to her and she was smiling. She must have known that I had figured it out. I pulled her into my arms and she hugged me back quickly then pulled back.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Now lets go, you have a wedding to get to" I walked out the door, on my way to our golden moment.

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Wedding Day: At the Wedding

Antonio's Pov

My whole body was shaking as I waited for Emily to get here so that we could get started. Ji, Mike, Kevin and Mia had already walked down the aisle and were waiting for us at the alter. I was scared that Emily was late but I was also happy cause it gave me a chance to get myself in check before I did this. What if I wasn't going to be a good husband? What if Jayden left me? I couldn't handle it if either of those things happened so I needed to get over myself, I knew that everyone doubted themselves on their wedding day. And that was good, because I saw it as a sign that I truly loved Jayden and that I wanted this to be perfect. I needed to be confident like I usually am, that was one of the things that Jayden always loved about me.

I turned at the sound of fast footsteps to see Emily running towards me.

"I'm so sorry Antonio, my sister was helping me get ready and we lost track of the time"

"It's okay Emily. You rarely get to see your sister. I just wished she could have come today, I would have loved to meet her"

"Me too but enough about me. Are you ready?"

"I'm golden. Let's do this" I offered her my arm and together we walked down the aisle. Looking around things turned out exactly as we wanted them to. Gold streamers were weaving through the trees that were in bloom with beautiful white petals. Once we reached the alter Emily kissed my cheek and stood to Mike's right while I stood between him and Ji while Kevin and Mia were standing on the other side. Jayden and I had decided that instead of matching that everyone wear their trademark color.

Shadows appeared across the aisle and looking up I smiled brightly and I could feel my eyes water: Jayden was here. He slowly walked with Lauren, our eyes never leaving each others. Once he reached us he kisssed Lauren and turned to face me.

"I love you" I mouthed to him.

"I love you too" he said back. He then grabbed my hands and we turned to Ji, ready to begin.

"Thank you all for coming. Before we begin I just want to say how happy I am to be performing this ceremony. Jayden, you've been like a son to me all these years and I'm glad I am able to share this special moment with you. And Antonio, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You have proved over and over again just how much you love Jayden and I couldn't imagine anyone better for him than you" My eyes watered even more and I felt a stray tear fall. Jayden let go of my hands for a minute to wipe away the tear, I smiled in thanks.

"Now I must ask who gives these two to be married today?" Emily and Lauren both stepped forward, telling Ji that they are giving us away.

"Before the grooms saw their vows I have to ask this: does anyone here object to this union? If so speak now or forever hold your peace"

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice said. We all whipped our heads towards the aisle and I saw everyone had narrowed their eyes while mine widened, for one of the worst Nighlok we have ever faced was standing there: Deker. We all grouped together, ready to fight if it called for it.

"You're not welcome here Deker. I will fight you another day but right now you need to leave" Jayden said firmly.

"I'm not here to fight you Red Ranger. I have a gift for you"

"He doesn't want it Deker so just go!" I shouted.

"It's not for him, it's for you"

Before I realized what was happening Deker was coming at me and I braced for impact. But instea felling his sword hit me I felt myself fall to the ground. Looking up I saw that Deker was gone, it was like he wasn't even here but that's not what I was worried about. Jayden was on his knees holding his hands to his side.

"Antonio" he whispered out, then he just collapsed. I ran over and put his head in my lap as the others gathered around us. I put my hand on his forehead, it felt hot and a thin layer of sweat was forming. Deker did more to him that just cut him with his sword.

"We need to get him back to the house. Something feels wrong" They nodded and together we lifted him up and carried him to the car that was waiting for after the ceremony. On the ride back I kept stroking his hair, trying to comfort him and myself.

"It will be okay, it has to be" I told an unconscious Jayden but I knew that I was really speaking to myself.


	3. Poisoned

**Power Rangers Samurai**

**Jayden/Antonio**

**Title: Together Forever or Die Trying**

**Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.**

**WARNING SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS!**

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Chapter 3: Poisoned

Antonio's Pov

I stayed by Jayden's bedside for hours holding his hand and never letting go as I dabbed his forehead with a cold cloth to try and get his fever down and wipe away some of the sweat but it was no use. Nothing was changing and he was only getting worse. _Why did he have to take the hit for me? _I kept thinking. I would have preferred it better if I was the one lying in the bed and not him, he gets hurt too much trying to save me and while sometimes I think it is sweet most of the time I think its dangerous and foolish. I can take care of myself, I just wish that he could see that and not help me as much.

I decided to get him into some drier clothes because he was sweating so much that it was starting to spread (I know that's gross, sorry). So I grabbed so clothes and gently started to strip him so that I didn't touch his wound. But as I was something slipped out of his pocket. I opened and saw that it was a note addressed to us. This is what it said:

_Rangers,_

_ I have attacked the Red Ranger with a poison made of my Nighlok blood. It will kill him if you do not get the antidote and I am the only one that has it. To save your him be by the cove at noon. Deker_

I ran out of the room and showed the letter to Ji and the others. Looking at the clock we had twenty minutes to go and meet with Deker. Ji thought it was dangerous but I told him it could be our only chance to save Jayden and that he wouldn't try anything with all of us there. Finally he agreed and we were off.

_At The Cove_

We made it just in time and saw Deker standing by the shore looking out at the water. Slowly we approached and he turned towards us and walked forward. We stopped as he moved and I reached into my pocket, ready to morph in case it called for it.

"Lets get down to business. What do you want for the cure Deker?" I asked. There was no time for anything else, the more time we wasted the closer Jayden came to dying and I'm not going to let that happen, none of us will.

"I want what I've always wanted, a duel. One of you will fight me, if you beat me I will give you the cure but if I win than the Red Ranger dies. I will only fight one of you once. You will decide who will duel with me. Meet me back here tomorrow with your choice" And he was gone and our only chance of saving Jayden is for one of us to risk our life in a fight against Deker, who none of us besides Jayden has fought before.

My morpher rang and picked it up, hearing that it was Ji but it sounded like he was fighting something.

"What is it Mentor?"

"It's Jayden, he's awake and is refusing to stay in bed. He said he heard us and wants to fight Deker"

"We're on our way, try to keep him down until we get there" I told him. Looking back at the others I knew that they heard what I said and together we ran, needing to get back to the house.

_At The House_

I ran into the house to see Jayden limping through, supporting his weight against the wall but based on his posture it looked like it wasn't going to last that long. Quickly I move over to him and put my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

"Jayden I'm taking you back to your room. You're in no condition to be up"

"I couldn't lay around while you went to go face Deker"

"He didn't do anything to us, but there is something we need to talk about but first I'm getting you back to bed" With the others close behind I managed to get Jayden back to his room before he collapsed. Then we all went into detail about how Deker said one of us had to duel him in order to get the cure to save his life and if we failed he would die.

"All that needs to be done is to pick who is to fight Deker. I know that you all would fight for Jayden but only one of you can and there can be no interferring" Ji said.

"I'll do it. Besides Jayden I'm the best trained so I'm our best chance" Kevin said. The others nodded in agreement and looked to me for approval but I couldn't give it, I didn't think that Kevin was the best choice.

"No I'll do it. We were put into this position because Jayden was protecting me. And this all happened at my wedding and happened to my fiance. I'm not just fighting to win I'm fight for Jayden, for us" I looked at him and he reached out his hand and I grabbed it.

"Are you sure about this Antonio? Deker is one of the hardest Nighlok to face" Jayden asked me, his voice laced with concern.

"Jayden I'll be fine and I think I know to get the antidote without having to destroy him" I told him.

"How?" Mia asked.

"Deker said that the poison was made from his Nighlok side so all I need to do is just defeat that side of him instead of both sides"

"That's awesome! But how can you do that?" Mike asked. I went quiet, I hadn't really thought about how to do that.

"He can do it with this" Jayden reached over to the nightstand and put something in my hand. We all looked down to see that it was his morpher.

"Jayden, are you sure about this? The power of the Red Ranger is very difficult to handle and Lauren was meant to be the Red Ranger"

"No Mentor, Jayden trusts Antonio to do this and I know he wouldn't give his morpher to him if he didn't think he could handle it" Lauren said. I looked over at her and smiled.

"It looks like Deker will be getting exactly what he wanted" I said as I looked at the morpher, feeling the determination to do this for Jayden, the others and myself. And as I walked out the door one of them spoke up.

"What's that Antonio?"

"A fight with the Red Ranger" With that I left to begin the toughest training of my life.

PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS

_Antonio's Training_

_6 hours later_

I was still training with Jayden's morpher when Mia called me for dinner but I refused to leave, I refused to stop and she understood. This would be one of the most important fights of my life and not only is Jayden's life on the line but mine as well. Deker is one of the strongest Nighlok to ever walk the earth and even a slight moment of hesitation will cost me everything.

"Antonio"

"No time Lauren, I have to train as much as I can before tomorrow" I said to her as I kept fighting the dummy.

"I'm not here to stop you" Her heels clicked against the stone as she walked closer. I hear her set something down and then walk away. Turning around I noticed that she had brought me my dinner: some fish and a couple bottles of water with a note attached saying _"be safe" _in Jayden's handwriting.

After taking a bite I picked it up and added it to Jayden's spin sword.

"Time to get serious"


End file.
